Just Relax
by SupernatualStories
Summary: Based off Misha Collins "TSA America "Just Relax" Castiel has been working at an airport based in Austin doing the same boring job over and over everyday but when he meets up with Dean unexpectedly things get sticky and hot.


**This story will be based off Misha Collins' "TSA America "Just Relax" but instead of it being Misha Collins and a random guy stopped at an airport, the story will involve Dean and Castiel but just a different take or variation of their lives.**

* * *

 ** _November 28, 2005 9:15PM_**

 **Castiel's POV**

It was just another average day at ABIA the airport I work at based in Austin. The same ol same ol, the rushing of passengers that decided to wait until the last minute to wake up before their flight. The crying children and the annoyed parents. Passengers fighting with airline staff about their pets and where they want them placed. You know the usual bullshit. Well at least until I was called to give a patdown. Usallly they're dreadful but this one was different...

 **Dean's POV**

I was flying back to Lebanon after visiting my little brother Sam and his fiancé Jess. I had got to the airport a little early because I already hated flights so why would I add on extra stress due to rushing but the flight wasn't leaving until 11:15 tonight, so I went to sit down while I waited. Around 10PM an announcement was stated.

"All passengers boarding the flight to Lebanon, Kansas please report to Gate A2. I repeat, all passengers boarding flight 2485 to Lebanon please report to Gate A2."

Once the announcement ended I proceeded towards Gate A2. I put my bags on the conveyor belt for scanning and my keys and phone on top of the machine. After getting to thumbs up to walk through the metal detector I continued. I think their machine was broken because it went off and I was pulled aside for further investigation. After trying to explain to them that it might had just been a malfunction or something I was brought into an interigation room sort of to be patted down in private.

"Wait here someone will be with you shortly"

 **Castiel's POV**

"You're needed for a patdown" Tessa said as she walked over extremely happy.

"Really another patdown, this is like the third one today...y'all are killing me"

"Well from what I heard he's pretty hot" she said.

I rolled my eyes and started towards the third patdown today. I swear this is the most troublesome part of working at an airport. I opened the door and walked in. I didn't get a good look at the guy, but from first glance I felt like he was going to be trouble.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I will try to be quick" I said.

"It's fine I know it's just your job" he replied.

Well maybe I was wrong maybe this wouldn't be trouble after all.

 **Dean's POV**

I turned to see the guy that would be touching all over me and I damn near fell out of my seat. Even though it has been nearly a decade I would recognize him anywhere.

"Castiel is that you."

He looked at me questionably but then a look of recognition spread across his face.

"Dean" he said almost to happily.

"Yea, it's been a while...how have you been" I asked.

"Great, you know just working and going to school so I can quit here and finally pursue that policing job."

 **Castiel's POV**

 ** _10:35 PM_**

Let's just say it got completely awkward after we finished talking. We kind of just sat there in silence for about five minutes until I said "so I haven't um..saw you sin—".

"Since I left Austin, yea I know..." Dean replied.

"Why did you leave if you don't mind me asking"

"My father's job moved around a lot so we kind of did too. Trust me I didn't want to leave you that way...considering we were suppose to go to prom together, but I guess some things don't work out..." he replied.

"Well how's your dad and Sam doing"

"Sam is getting married next month to the love of his life Jess, also he is now a lawyer, so I couldn't be more proud of him. As for my dad I stopped speaking to him about three years after we left Austin due to how he was treating Sammy and I've been taking care of Sam ever since. Considering the way things turned out I did a bang up job, but to tell you the truth I don't know if my dad's dead or alive. It was kind of hard to cut him off like that since I always tried to be like him...he was my idol...but I know I did the right thing for Sam and I" Dean said struggling to not relive the past.

"Well I think that's a delightful choice you made. Not many people would stand up to their parents and take on the responsibility as brother/caretaker to a little sibling, but you did and that's fantastic."

He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"So shall we take care of this patdown or what" Dean asked laughing.

 **Dean's POV**

Castiel started the patdown and as he explored my body let's just say that other things down south started to come to life. So I started a conversation.

"So what have you been up to" I asked.

"Well like I told you earlier I've just been working and going to school to be a detective. I also have been busy with being a dad to my son Alex and living the single life but other than that nothing much. You" he replies.

"I opened my own garage fixing up cars as you know I love to do. Ive also been busy being a father to my son Ben who now lives with his mom Lisa in Michigan but he will be coming to Lebanon for the summer. I went to school for a while studying business and that's about it."

As he continued to go further down south I just got harder and harder so I started to tense up.

"Just relax" he said as he started to unbuckle my belt while keeping his eyes locked onto me.

I swallowed hard then gave a nod as compliance. I could really feel the sexual tension that was pulsing through the air and I know Cas could too because of the raging boner I saw protruding from his pants. That's when I decided to close the little bit of space that was left between our lips.

 **Castiel's POV**

I swear this kiss could short circuit a entire city. Dean's kissing abilities were just as great as they were a decade ago if not better and damn I was hooked. I knew I couldn't catch feelings again considering he was going back to Kansas but lord knows I couldn't stop. I pulled back and all I saw was lust in Dean's eyes and that was all the signal I needed to tear off both of our shirts.

"Damn" was all I could get out before I was lifted onto the table and fondled all over.

Dean started to unbutton my pants and pulled them off, he then proceeded to kiss down my chest towards my dick then engulfed the entire 8 inches. I mean damn how much practice has he had since we fucked because he was ten times better at this now then back then.

I pulled him off and tugged down his pants and boxers in one swoop. Not wasting anytime I went straight for the prize and sucked it like a lollipop. Knowing I was doing a good job based of Dean's loud ass moans I continued until he pulled me up and spread apart my legs.

His tongue between my asscheeks felt so good, I didn't really noticed how much I've missed this and him until this very moment & damn it stung knowing I missed out on years of life with with him but he was here now and that's all that mattered. I didnt realize that he had stopped licking my asshole and was ready to fuck me into bliss until his dick was halfway in.

 **Dean's POV**

Castiel's asshole was tight I could tell he hadn't really done any fucking in a while but then again neither have I. I mean I experimented with a few guys in the past and fucked a few others during my college days but no one could compare to Cas. With him I wasn't just fucking it was something more to it.

After about five minutes of pounding Castiel into oblivion I grabbed his dick and started to jerk him off. About ten minutes into doing this Cas started to get tense and I knew he was going to cum, so I speed up.

"Dean...I-I-I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me baby" I whispered into his ear.

That sent him over the edge and soon his thick, creamy, delicious semen was going all over the place. Most of it onto his and my chest but some onto the table too. After a few more pumps I filled him up with some of my seed then pulled out quickly and let the rest fly onto his face.

 **Castiel's POV**

 ** _10:55 PM_**

Cum was dripping down my face but I didn't care..I was kind of sad when Dean pulled out and started to get redressed.

"That was so good" I said smiling cleaning up our mess.

"Yea" Dean replied.

I was about to say something when Dean asked for my number and a instant smile appeared on my face. We traded numbers finished getting dressed and then headed towards his gate.

"You better come visit me soon" I said laughing.

"Don't worry I will" he replied giving me a kiss.

As he boarded his flight I turned around and went back to my usual post and continued with the same ol same ol until a text appeared on my screen from Dean that stated "more is to cum ;)" but that's a story for another time. For now I'm just going to enjoy the fact that things had a turn for the better today.


End file.
